1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to evaporative cooler pump assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new swamp cooler filter for filtering debris from fluid drawn from a fluid reservoir for a swamp cooler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of evaporative cooler pump assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, evaporative cooler pump assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In the past, filters have been used for filtering debris from water lines leading into various products. However, none of the filters are positioned within the swamp cooler to clean the lines within the swamp cooler. The act of cleaning the water lines within the swamp cooler is a tedious and unpleasant task.
In these respects, the swamp cooler filter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of filtering debris from fluid drawn from a fluid reservoir for a swamp cooler.